Chris Zebroski
Chris Zebroski followed manager Paul Buckle to Rovers from Torquay United in the summer of 2011, becoming Buckle's eleventh of fifteen summer signings when he joined for an undisclosed fee in early July. He made his debut for the Gas, along with no fewer than ten other players, on the opening day of the 2011–12 season in a 3–2 victory over AFC Wimbledon that was screened live on Sky Sports. He remained with the club for just over a year, playing mostly as a striker, but also occasionally in midfield. He scored just three times in 39 league appearances, before being sold to Cheltenham Town for an undisclosed fee in August 2012. Career After starting out in the Swindon Town youth setup, Chris joined Plymouth Argyle as an apprentice in 2004, eventually signing professional terms with them in February 2006. He made four league appearances for the Pilgrims during the 2005–06 season, but his stay with them was short-lived. His contract was terminated in August 2006 after being found guilty of gross misconduct by a disciplinary committee set up by the club after he was involved in an altercation with captain Paul Wotton while on a pre-season training camp. Wotton required treatment in hospital after the incident. He was picked up by Millwall just three weeks after his sacking, and although he featured regularly for them for most of the 2006–07 season he was loaned out to Conference side Oxford United late in March 2007, where he scored twice in eight league appearances and also played in both legs of the playoff semi-final defeat to Exeter City. That summer he was loaned to Torquay United for the whole of the 2007–08 campaign, where he played in all 46 of Torquay's Conference matches, as well as both legs of their unsuccessful playoff semi-final, again against Torquay's local rivals Exeter City. Wycombe Wanderers, impressed by his performances with Torquay, bought him from Millwall for a fee of £20,000 in the summer of 2008. He had played 25 times in the league for the London club, 15 of those from the bench, and scored three times prior to his departure. His first season with the Chairboys was a successful one, winning promotion from League Two after finishing in third place behind Brentford and Exeter City. The following season, after having played a total of 48 league games for Wycombe, he returned to Torquay United, initially on loan, before signing for them in the January 2010 transfer window. During 2010 he was again involved in a serious off-the-field altercation, this time he was sentenced to 150 hours community service and ordered to undergo an alcohol and substance misuse rehabilitation programme after being found guilty of causing actual bodily harm by South Devon Magistrates in November. He remained with the club however, and when boss Paul Buckle moved to Rovers in the summer of 2011 he followed in his manager's footsteps. After leaving Rovers in 2012 he had a brief stay with Cheltenham Town, but his contract was terminated in January 2013 following an incident on new year's eve, causing him to spend the night in hospital and to miss Cheltenham's new year's day match against Oxford United. He ended the season playing in the Conference South for Eastleigh, reaching the playoff semi-final where they lost out to Dover Athletic. Career stats Record against Rovers Chris has played against Bristol Rovers twice in his career. The first time was while playing for Wycombe Wanderers early in the 2009–10 season, in a side that also included Scott Shearer and Matt Harrold. He again lined up alongside two other Rovers men when he was included in a Cheltenham Town side that also had Darryl Duffy and Steve Elliott in their squad, and scored the only goal of the match. Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:26 October Category:Players born in 1986 Category:Players who joined in 2011 Category:Swindon Town Category:Plymouth Argyle Category:Millwall Category:Oxford United Category:Torquay United Category:Wycombe Wanderers Category:Cheltenham Town Category:Eastleigh